


Yes Ma'am

by FemslashFetale



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashFetale/pseuds/FemslashFetale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She given in to the weakness of her physical form then, and to the amazing sex that had followed. But now that there was no tongue laving her gem or fingers stroking her dripping cunt she was having second thoughts. What if they were caught? Sure, it was after hours, but what if the actual principal had forgotten something and decided to come back to the school? How would they explain themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Ma'am

Pearl adjusted the useless glasses on her face. She sat down in the large, leather chair behind the desk in the room, then promptly stood again. She walked around the desk to stand in front of it, one hand fiddling with buttons that held her black pinstripe blazer together over her red shirt, the other tugging down her black pencil skirt. Her red heels click clacked on the hardwood floor as she paced. She chewed her bottom lip softly as doubt plagued her once again. What were they doing?  
~~~~~  
"You want me to what?!"

"Pleeeaaase."

"Absolutely not!" Pearl had crossed her arms firmly, narrowing her eyes down at Amethyst. 

"C'mon, you said that you'd make it up to me."

"And I will, just," a light blush had settled on her cheeks. "Not like this."

"Come on, Pearl." Amethyst sat next to her, leaning her head on the taller Gem's shoulder. "I've been really wanting to try this. It'll be fun, I promise. And if it isn't we can stop."

Pearl took a moment to consider. "We'll stop as soon as I say?"

Amethyst smiled. "Well, you'll be the one in charge, so yeah." She leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on Pearl's neck. "I'll do whatever you say," she whispered. 

Pearl resisted letting out a soft moan. That wasn't fair. Amethyst knew how sensitive her neck was. "Are you sure this is the only way to make it up to you?"

Amethyst nodded, still kissing and nuzzling.

Pearl leaned her head to the side and closed her eyes. "...alright."  
~~~~~  
She had given in to the weakness of her physical form then, and to the amazing sex that had followed. But now that there was no tongue laving her gem or fingers stroking her dripping cunt she was having second thoughts. What if they were caught? Sure, it was after hours, but what if the actual principal had forgotten something and decided to come back to the school? How would they explain themselves? We're they really going to risk their reputation because Pearl had forgotten to buy Amethyst her favorite ice cream? It wasn't her fault that the store wouldn't have any more until next week! 

Pearl plopped down in her seat with a sigh, the chair rolling back slightly from the sudden impact. She tapped her finger impatiently. What was taking Amethyst so long? Pearl picked up a pen and started to flick it back and forth. If the smaller Gem took any longer-.

There was a knock on the door. 

Pearl sat up straight, looking around frantically. This was ridiculous! What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to act? What did Amethyst expect? 

There was another knock. "You wanted to see me, Principal?"

Pearl took a breath. She was doing this for Amethyst. She took the pen and began writing on a paper. "Come in."

Pearl didn't glance up when her "student" walked in and sat down. She continued to write random math equations on her sheet. She knew how much her girlfriend hated to be kept waiting. Pearl smirked. It served Amethyst right. 

A couple minutes passed in silence until Amethyst dared to speak. "So, what did y-."

"Do not speak unless spoken to." Pearl felt bad about her harsh tone for only a moment until deciding that her reaction was fair. After all, Amethyst had said that she was in charge. 

The silence lasted for five more minutes. Pearl continued to scratch out numbers and letters, enjoying the sound of Amethyst fidgeting. Finally she decided to put her out of her misery. "Miss Amethyst, sit still." 

"Sorry."

Pearl paused her writing. "Sorry, what? Do you need a lesson in manners?"

"Sorry...ma'am?"

The taller Gem looked up. She arched an eyebrow at her lover's attire. When Amethyst suggested role play she expected the smaller Gem to dress in the slutty fetishized version of a school girl. However, the skirt, short sleeved shirt, sweater vest, loose tie, ponytail and book bag looked authentic. Pearl nearly let out a sigh of relief. This would be much easier to get into than she thought. Pearl pushed up her glasses. "Are you asking me or telling me?"

"...telling you?"

Pearl narrowed her eyes. She put down her pen and set her clasped hands on the desk. "Do you know why you've been called into my office?"

Pearl watched as Amethyst considered her words. She wondered what approach she would take. Would she be the rebellious troublemaker? Or perhaps the shy schoolgirl? Pearl found herself looking forward to Amethyst's response. 

"I...I don't know, ma'am," she replied softly, eyes nervous. "Did I do something wrong?"

So she was going for soft and meek? Pearl smirked. "Your grades have fallen below the level required to remain enrolled at this school," she replied tersely. "You're being expelled."

Pearl was impressed by Amethyst's acting skills. She looked genuinely shocked. "E-expelled?!"

Pearl narrowed her eyes in warning. "Don't raise your voice at me, young lady."

Amethyst bowed her head in deference. "I'm sorry, ma'am, I just...expelled? Isn't there anything I can do? I promise I'll get my grades back up."

Pearl rolled her eyes. "I've heard many promises in my day, Miss Amethyst, promises that mean nothing to me." She pushed up her glasses. "'As I grow older, I pay less attention to what men say. I just watch what they do.' Andrew Carnegie."

There was a moment of silence. 

"Then let me do something."

Pearl arched an eyebrow. Was this where the sex came in? "And what would you do?"

"Um..." Amethyst's eyes darted around as if looking for inspiration. Finally she trained her wide, innocent gaze on Pearl. "What do you want me to do?"

Pearl leaned back in her chair, considering her next move. "What are you willing to do?"

Amethyst blinked, a trace of knowing desire in her eyes, but her voice still soft and sweet. "Whatever you want me to do."

Pearl smirked. "Stand up." She took her time raking her gaze over Amethyst's voluptuous form. Her school clothes, while authentic, did nothing to hide the shape of her body. Pearl resisted the urge to lick her lips. "Turn around." The back view was just as good. Amethyst's skirt draped over the wonderful ass that Pearl loved so much. "Come here."

"...ma'am?"

"Come behind my desk."

Amethyst's black and white converse tapped softly on the floor as she walked around the desk to stand next to her "principal". 

Pearl rolled the chair back and parted her legs slightly. She patted her lap. "Sit."

"On...on you?"

Pearl nodded. 

Amethyst started wringing her hands together. "I...I don't know..."

"I thought you said you would do whatever I want?"

"I did."

"I thought you wanted to stay at this school?"

"I do!"

Pearl's tone turned icy. "Don't raise your voice."

Amethyst flinched. "I'm sorry, ma'am." She stared at Pearl for a moment before slowly lowering herself sideways to Pearl's lap.

Pearl pressed against Amethyst's side until she turned so that they were both facing forward. "There we go," she murmured. "Now was that so hard?"

Amethyst shook her head, a light blush on her face. 

Pearl gripped a skirt covered thigh firmly. "Answer me when I speak to you."

Amethyst whimpered. "No, ma'am."

Pearl ran her fingers through Amethyst's ponytail a few times. "I've had my eye on you for awhile, Miss Amethyst."

Amethyst gulped. "Y-you have?"

"Oh, yes." Pearl ran her middle finger lightly over a purple hand. "I've noticed how timid and quiet you are. It's a shame."

"It is?"

Pearl gave an unseen nod. "A pretty girl like you should be more outgoing."

Amethyst blushed harder. "You...think I'm pretty?"

"Of course." Pearl was slightly concerned. Amethyst's blush seemed too...genuine. Did she really compliment her girlfriend on her looks so little? That was going to have to change. "Do you know what I like to do to pretty girls like you?"

Amethyst's breath hitched. "What?"

Pearl brought her mouth to her ear. "Absolutely wreck you." Pearl bit down on Amethyst's neck, not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to earn a yelp. She ran her hands over Amethyst's form through her clothes, stopping to pay special attention to her breasts. Amethyst moaned and pressed herself harder against the hands that were touching her. 

Pearl took a few moments to revel in the feel of Amethyst's body. She was so soft, yet Pearl knew that underneath there was hard muscle and exuberant strength. Just like...

"Ah...Pearl..."

Both Gems froze. 

"What did you just call me?"

Amethyst turned her head, her dark purple eyes pleading. "I-I'm sorry! It was an accident, I swear!"

Pearl narrowed her eyes. "So you do need a lesson in manners."

"No, I don't. It was a mista-."

Pearl had heard enough. "Stand up."

Amethyst hung her head as she obeyed. 

Pearl stood next, anticipating what was about to happen. "Bend over. Hands on the desk."

Amethyst paused before slowly bending over, her hands curling around the edge of the desk. 

Pearl bent down and slowly ram her hands up the smaller Gem's legs, dragging her skirt up as she went. She stood up straight again and took a moment to enjoy the view. Amethyst's generous ass was covered by a sinfully innocent pair of white panties with pink hearts. Pearl kicked off her heels and then softly pressed her pelvis against Amethyst. The purple Gem let out a quiet moan and pressed back against her. 

"You like that," Pearl whispered, thrusting forward slightly harder. 

Amethyst nodded. 

Pearl moved back. She pulled her arm back and then shot her hand forward, landing a solid smack on Amethyst's ass. 

"Ah!"

Pearl rolled her hips, grinding against her lover. "What did I say about responding to me?"

Amethyst groaned. "I'm...sorry."

Another smack. 

"Ah!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am!"

Another smack. "And what did I say about raising your voice?"

Amethyst whimpered, harsh and unneeded breaths tumbling in and out of her. 

Pearl yanked down Amethyst's underwear before delivering a harsh slap to her ass. "Answer me!" She spanked her girlfriend again, her ass turning a pretty shade of purple. 

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am!"

Another spank. "When." And another. "Will." Another. "You." The hardest one yet. "Learn?!"

Pearl stood back to admire her work. Both of Amethyst's cheeks were the same shade of purple. The younger Gem was panting and her legs were shaking. Pearl could literally see the wetness her actions were causing. The knot of arousal in the pit of her stomach tightened. 

She ran tender hands over an abnormally warm ass. "Have you learned you lesson, pretty girl?"

"Ye-yes, ma'am."

Pearl smirked. "Good." She lightly stroked Amethyst's slit. "Now the fun can begin." Pearl reclaimed her chair. "Sit."

Amethyst turned her head. "Yes, ma'am." She sat in Pearl's lap the same way as before, leaning her head back against the older Gem's shoulder. 

Pearl lapped at Amethyst's cheek. "Be a good girl and take these pesky shirts off, Miss Amethyst."

"Yes, ma'am," she whispered. Amethyst pulled off the sweater vest, then quickly unbuttoned her shirt. Pearl's hands were on her naked breasts before she could slide the shirt off, pinching her erect nipples. Amethyst arched her back and released a loud moan. 

Pearl chuckled. "I'll let your volume slide this time, Miss Amethyst." She slid one hand down to her girlfriend's lap, wiggling her hand inside of her skirt. "But if you're going to be loud, you might as well scream."

And scream Amethyst did. 

Pearl closed her eyes. Amethyst felt so good. She was hot and wet and tight around her three fingers. The sounds falling from her lips were sinful and beautiful and she longed for nothing more than to taste them. She tugged Amethyst's ponytail, twisting her neck around and pressing their mouths together in a sloppy kiss. She felt Amethyst's hips undulating, and the delicious friction it was causing made Pearl's eyes roll. She began to thrust upwards against her "student", moans tumbling from her own mouth and into Amethyst's. She sped up her movements, needing to see the younger Gem lose all control. Pearl swept her tongue through Amethyst's mouth, giving no thought to technique or precision. She just wanted to taste and explore every part on that beautiful, vulgar mouth. 

 

And the best part was that for once, Amethyst didn't fight her. There was no struggle for dominance. Pearl was in charge and Amethyst submitted to her rule. It was exhilarating, it was intoxicating, it was a fucking turn on. 

Pearl felt Amethyst start to tremble in her lap. She reluctantly pulled her mouth away from the plump lips to pant, "Do you want to cum for me, Miss Amethyst?"

Amethyst's breathing was rough and ragged. "Yes...ma'am."

Pearl paused, leaving her fingers buried inside of her lover. "And what if I don't want to let you? What if I don't think you deserve it?"

Amethyst let out a loud and long keening sound. "Pleeeeaaaaase, ma'am..."

Pearl hummed. "I like the sound of that." She slid her fingers out torturously slow. "More." 

"Please let me cum," Amethyst panted, her eyes screwed shut and face flushed. A low moan escaped when Pearl reinserted her fingers. "I've learned my lesson. I'll be a good girl. I'll be your good girl, ma'am, I promise. Please, I need it so bad I'll do anything for you, anything!"

"Anything," Pearl whispered in her ear. 

"Yes, ma'am."

Pearl chuckled. "Then cum." She pressed four fingers deep into her "student", then curled them in just the right way. She smiled devilishly as Amethyst threw her head back, her body stiff and mouth open in a soundless scream. Pearl laid soft kisses on her neck and shoulder while her lover came down. 

Amethyst sagged against Pearl, a whoosh of air escaping her lips. "Fuck."

Pearl arched an eyebrow. "Such language, Miss Amethyst." She placed a lingering kiss on a still flushed purple cheek. "I'm afraid I'll have to give you a week of detention for that. Every night, here in my office." Pearl paused, momentarily breaking character. "That is, if it's okay with you."

Amethyst shifted so that she was straddling Pearl's lap. She smiled widely as she exclaimed, "Fuck yeah!"

Pearl smirked. "Two weeks."


End file.
